


two a.m.

by mvrcredi



Series: cap-iron bingo fills [3]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - No Powers, First Kiss, Fluff, Getting Together, M/M, Musicians, Post-Serum Steve Rogers, Short & Sweet, Stony Bingo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-03
Updated: 2018-11-03
Packaged: 2019-08-16 21:37:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,127
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16503152
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mvrcredi/pseuds/mvrcredi
Summary: One late night, on his way back to his dorm, Tony comes across not only a wonderful song, but a wonderful person as well.





	two a.m.

**Author's Note:**

> (re-upload)  
> fill for my 'au: musicians' bingo square.
> 
> side note: tony is 18, steve is 19.

Tony had played piano since he was six.

Taught by the most prestigious teachers, paired with high difficulty songs, he easily became a master of the keys by the time he was ten.

He enjoyed playing piano. He loved listening to it. It was calming, not only to hear the lilting notes, but to have his fingers dance across the ivory scales in a beautiful melody.

When he informed his parents he would follow a career in music rather than continue to act as the heir to his father's company, they were not pleased. He was meant to have Stark Industries fall onto his shoulders, not to become a measly pianist in a world hard on artists of any and every kind.

That's when, at fifteen and already in college, he picked up an electric guitar and joined a rock cover band solely to spite his parents. He knew that wouldn't last, however.

By the time he reached the age of seventeen, he had been accepted and enrolled into MIT again, this time for their music program. It was still funded by his parents despite their disagreement with his choice. Tony thinks he only managed to convince them with the PhD he had still earned.

It also happened to be where he met Steve, just a year later.

One night, after a coffee and study binge in the library, Tony found himself enthralled by the soft lull of an acoustic guitar and a quiet but powerful singing voice on his walk back to his dorm.

Basking in the cool moonlight was a handsome figure sitting alone on a park bench, legs crossed, his acoustic across his lap. He was playing a mix of strumming and picking. Even with words, Tony didn't recognize the song- but it was pleasant nonetheless.

"Hey!" he calls, jogging over. The guitarist's head perks up, song coming to an abrupt halt.

"If you're coming to complain about noise, I'm plenty far from residence, so we might have a problem," was the defensive response.

Tony freezes in his spot. "What? No, I just wanted to tell you that you're really good. What song was that?"

"Oh." Even in the dim light, Tony could see the beginnings of a blush creep up the stranger's neck. "Well, thanks. It's, um... you wouldn't know it. I, uh, I wrote it."

"You  _wrote_ it? Dude!" Tony whisper shouts, sitting himself down next to the stranger- and apparent songwriter. He bumps shoulders. "Do you go here? I haven't seen you around before."

"Yeah, I'm in the arts program. Second year," the blond manoeuvres himself so his guitar is tucked securely  under his (impressive) bicep so he can offer his left hand for Tony to shake. "I'm Steve."

"Tony," Tony accepts the handshake, which lasts a moment longer that it should have. "Music program, second year. Second degree, actually."

They settle into a comfortable, amiable silence. Steve hesitantly starts to sing and strum again.

Many hours later, well into the early morning, they finally part ways. They exchange phone numbers, and Steve tells Tony about a gig he's playing at a pub not far from the campus in a few days. Tony says he'll see him there.

 

-=-

 

Tony is unsure stepping into the pub where Steve said he could be found performing. It was late, and it was a student pub nevertheless. Just a gathering of college kids eating cheap food and figuring out what their alcohol tolerances were. He gets himself a beer.

There's a band already playing, and Tony wouldn't have paid much attention had he not noticed Steve's broad-shouldered, narrow-waisted physique sounding out smooth bass lines just behind the lead singer and guitarist, and to left of the drummer. The keyboardist is opposite Steve, stage right. When Steve said he was playing, he hadn't expected a whole band along with him.

Regardless, they were talented. Original or cover song- they knew how to work their instruments. Why Steve chose to major in visual arts, Tony had no idea.

Steve's band (Tony had missed the name) wrapped up about an hour later, unplugging and putting away what was theirs and what they could while their singer signed off to the crowd in a true, professional musician fashion. The band disappeared off stage not long after. Tony was already yearning for the atmosphere.

"Did you enjoy the show?" A timid voice asks behind him a minute or two later. Tony whips around to come face-to-face with a beet red Steve.

"Did I enjoy it? You guys were great!" Tony grins, his drink sloshing around in the bottle. "Didn't know you played bass, though."

"That's... yeah, I do. I'm glad you did. Enjoy it, that is."

"Did you know I used to be in a band?" Tony says, as if it were his deepest, darkest secret. "Though, our drummer didn't have a wicked metal arm. Is it real?"

Steve laughs, his face starting to pale back to its original colour. "Yes, it's real. It's a prosthesis. Stark Industries, actually."

"No way! I designed those. I knew it looked familiar. Kind of outdated, though- the last model came out years ago. You know, if your friend ever needs a tune up, I'd be more than willing to help," Tony rambles. "I'm rambling, aren't I. Am I rambling?"

"You... what? Wait, you  _designed_ those prostheses? I thought..." Steve trails off, his expression awed, curious.

"I may not have followed directly in the footsteps of daddy-dearest, but I did help out with Stark Medical at one point. I'm serious about the tune up, too."

"I... wow. Tony, thanks," Steve smiles, and it's wonderful and bright. "I'll have to tell Buck."

They stare at each other starry-eyed for what seemed like forever. And then before Tony's brain could catch up, his lips were on Steve's. The kiss was soft, loving. Tony wraps his arms around Steve's neck to bring him closer to Tony's height for a better angle to deepen the kiss. Steve obliges, like putty in Tony's calloused hands. It feels like fireworks going off in his subconscious.

Tony pulls away first for a need of oxygen. "You taste like cheap beer," Steve comments teasingly.

Tony sighs. "I do, don't I?" Steve nods.

"I promise I don't always."

"I believe you. Now how's about we get out of here so I can give you an encore?"

Tony was quick to agree, and so off they went running towards the campus, and to Steve's dorm. Tony hadn't realized when Steve said "encore," he had actually meant  _an_   _encore._ As in, he played songs for Tony and everything. Tony couldn't complain, though. It sounded as beautiful as Steve looked.

Tony couldn't be happier in the present moment- even if it was two in the morning.

**Author's Note:**

> (just wanted to add for all of my fills- if ever there's interest in receiving a sequel/add-on, i will be happy to comply!)


End file.
